Mokuren fille des ombres
by LisaXYokina1409
Summary: Mokuren, 19 ans, fille perdu depuis qu'elle à perdu toutes émotions. Jusqu'au jour ou elle rencontre le numéro 1 de la brigade qui effraye bien des gens.Elle pensé qu'il ne lui apporterai que de mauvaise chose, et si elle c'était trompé? KuroroxOC


Mokuren,fille des ombres

 **bonjour!voici ma toute première fan fiction!Je ne sais pas si elle est bien mais je vous laisse la lire!elle parle d'une fille appelé Mokuren (en même temps,on l'a tous vu dans le titre...) et de Kuroro Lucifuru!Un de mes perso préférer de HxH!Cette histoire se passe 2 semaines après le massacre du clan Kuruta. Voilà ,je vous dérange pas plus longtemps!Bonne lecture !**

chapitre 1:Notre _rencontre si osée.._

Je suis Mokuren,j'ai 19 ans et je suis né le 31 octobre à n'ai pas un passé très radieux alors je ne vais pas vous le suis une elfe élémentaire,je contrôle les 4 éléments naturels (eau,air,feu,terre) et pour tous vous avouer,toutes les personnes que j'aime me croient morte.J'ai été frappé par une malédiction qui m'empêche de revenir chez plus, depuis cette accident je ne peut plus ressentir mes é 'à se que je le rencontre,Ce fameux numéro 1 de cette brigade que tout le monde craint.

Je l'ai rencontrer lorsque je devait voler une pierre appelé ''Quartz diamond '' elle devait m'aider à sauver la forêt de ma ville (je me suis rendu compte plus tard que c'était débile,vu que je ne peut pas revenir chez moi...).Mais lui et sa brigade m'avait devancé.Ils l'avaient volait et avaient décimé tout le monde,j'ai du alors leur bref,commençons !

19H30,Leur planque et une sorte de souterrain,illogique mais la façon dont je l'ai trouvé,je vous le dirai peut être un jour... J'espère qu'ils y sont encore,j'ai besoin de cette pierre!j'entre armé d'un couteau en utilisant le Zetsu. J'arrive au bout du couloir,c'est désert .Non,j'entends des voix!Ça viens de la salle à pars dans cette direction et je vois une grande salle éclairé pas des chandeliers et décorer par des meubles luxueux .C'est vraiment un souterrain ici?La brigade et au grand complet je crois .Il discute de je ne sais quoi,de toute façon,je m'en regarde un peu partout dans la pièce et aperçois des caisses en pierre doit sûrement être dans l'une d'elle!je me dissimule derrière les caisses et fouille dans la première .Je voit des trucs ,des trucs ,des trucs...enfin ! Je l'es eu du premier coup!trop de chance!maintenant faut que je me casse .Mais au moment ou je m'apprête à le faire,je perçoit quelque de leur phrases...

Pakunoda:vous avez remarqué?!

Nobunaga:quoi donc?!

Machi:que quelqu'un s'est infiltré ici

et merde !

Sharnalk:vous l'aviez remarquer boss ?

Kuroro:bien sur,mais pour être franc,je ne sais pas ou il est.

Merde,je fait quoi maintenant,j'étais senser n'attaquer personne!bon j'ai pas le choix,il ne savent pas ou je suis,donc tant qu'il ne m'ont pas vu,je doit sortir sans être vu ,et s'ils me voient,je m'enfuie le plus vite possible.

Kuroro:Il est sûrement caché sinon nous le verrons,mais il n'ai pas derrière moi,vous le verrai,à part les caisses,il n'y aucun cachette dans la salle,alors il doit se cacher derrière l'une d'elles stratégiquement ...

Soudain je vit la caisse en face de moi se déplacer et toute la brigade regarde en m'a direction .En une fraction de seconde,je saute en l'air vers la sortie,mais je voit une ombre me bloquait la route,ce mec a un sabre et je crois qu'il ne va pas hésiter à me trancher la tête pars en arrière juste après son coup qui ne m'a d'ailleurs pas atteinte .Puis je sentis une présence derrière moi et fit une pirouette en l'air .J'ai éviter de justesse le coup de poing d'un autre mec qui...AHH!Ma capuche!oui parce qu'en fait je me suis transformer en gamine grâce à une bague de type transformation et j'ai fait en sorte de ressembler à un garçon,j 'avais aussi une capuche...qui n'est d'ailleurs plus sur ma tê je pose les pieds au sol,mon visage (de gamin)est révélé.Les deux gars qui m'avaient attaquer se posent un peu plus loin.

Phinks:Un...un gamin ?Pourquoi un gamin veut nous attaquer ?

Nobunaga:*sourire amusé*Eh dit moi petit,tu sais qui nous sommes au moins ?

Pour être franche,je ne m'attendais pas à se qu'ils me posent une ou des ne sais pas si je doit ouvrir la bouche ou si je doit me taire.

Moi:*acquiesce avec la tête*mmh...(ouais,en gros j'ai fait les deux)

Feitan:et tu sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter au gens comme nous ?

Pakunoda:surtout quand t on est un gosse ..

Je ne répond pas cette fois.J'ai rien à dire de toute faç plus,je suis préoccuper par autre chose,leur ne sais pas pourquoi,mais son regard est fixé bizarrement sur moi depuis un moment et j'ai l'impression d'être poignarder par ses yeux

Machi:qu'est ce qu'on fait de lui boss ?

Kuroro:Eh bien,commençons par lui posé quelque questions...Quel est ton nom ?

Là,je ne sais pas quoi ne peut pas lui donner mon véritable prénom,il découvrira sûrement que je suis une fille,et si je lui donne un faux,il le saura tout de suite,se n'ai pas pour rien qu'il est le chef,il doit être sacrement intelligent .Et si je me tait, que va t il faire ?

Moi :...

Kuroro:dit moi,à quoi pense tu ?

Merde!j'ai réfléchit trop longtemps!j'espère qu'il ne m'a pas grillé!non,il croit peut être que je réfléchit à ''si je parle ou non''...Raaaahhh!tant pis,je tente un truc .

Moi:Suis je obliger de vous le dire ?

Kuroro:et pourquoi ne voudrait tu pas ?

Oh non...Je déteste qu'on me réponde par une autre question...

Moi:je ne voit pas en quoi mon prénom vous serait utile..

Kuroro:Serte...mais tu peux nous le dire puisque sa ne te mettra pas en danger

Moi:Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous faire confiance.

Kuroro:tu as une forte tête toi dis donc,mais si tu veux éviter les problèmes, répond juste à...

Moi:Bokuren...C'est mon nom.

J'ai juste modifier la première lettre.C'est nul je sais...

Kuroro:et donc,Bokuren,que vient tu faire ici ?

Là,ça ne sert à rien d'inventer un gros dire la vérité .

Moi:J'ai appris récemment que vous aviez volé quelque chose dont j'ai extrêmement besoin alors je suis parti vous le reprendre

Kuroro:Et as tu trouvé se que tu cherchais ?

Moi:non,je n'ai eu le temps que de fouiller la première caisse.

Bon,là j'avoue j'ai menti..

Kuroro:Je vois...Dernière question...

Moi :...oui ?

Kuroro:que cache tu dans ta cape ?

…...Merde!Co...comment a t il fait?!Cette homme n'est pas humain!c'est vrai que en sautant vers la sortie tout à l'heure,j'ai caché la pierre dans une poche sous ma cape ,il m'aurait vu?En tout cas,je ne montre aucun stress sur mon visage,sinon il saura si je ment ou pas,il faut que je prenne la fuite,je ne peut plus lui mentir...J'ai une idée!

PDV (point de vue) de Kuroro :

Moi:Je vois...Dernière question...

Mokuren :...oui ?

Moi:que cache tu sous ta cape ?

Cette personne me ment,depuis le début .Lorsque que je lui ai demander son prénom,non seulement il ne me la pas dit tout de suite mais il m'a aussi posé plein de question avant de me le cherchais sûrement un nouveau prénom juste après que je lui ai posé la question et quand je lui ai demander à quoi pensais-t-il,il a voulu me faire parler pour détruire le silence et réfléchir en faisant mine de m'écouter. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a répondu en me coupant la parole,en tout cas,c'est une je ne pense pas que l'explication de sa venu soit revanche,il ne peut plus mentir sur le fait qu'il cache quelque chose sous sa l'ai vu par moi mê par rapport à son identité je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment...Soudain,je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par ''ce certain'' Bokuren .Lorsque je le regarda,je le vit crié :

Mokuren:fusion élémentaire !

puis d 'un coup,il disparu comme de l' je ne me trompe pas totalement,je me prend un violent courant d'air qui parti derrière moi .

Uvogine :..bah merde...ou est t il passé ?

Franklin:je pense que son pouvoir à un rapport avec l' a du fusionné avec le vent.

Sharnalk:Et le vent et parti en direction du couloir derrière le boss,il essaye de s'enfuir !

Moi :*petit sourire amusé au coin de la joue*

Feitan:Dan-chou,on vas le rattrapé et le capturé ou on le tue directement ?

Moi:mmmhhh...non,laisser moi y aller,je pense que je vais bien m'amuser.

Je me lève de mon siège et part en direction du couloir :

Uvogine:Dan-chou,prenez tout de même garde,je ne pense pas que se gamin soit un garçon normal

Kuroro :...un garçon tu as dit ?*petit rire*parce que tu as vu un gamin toi ?

Uvogine:hein ?

Machi:vous n'insinuer tout de même pas que c'est …

Kuroro:Et si,une fille.

 _À suivre..._

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ( c pas la meilleure fan fic...Même moi je sais pas quoi en penser...) J'ai écrit 4 chapitre déjà, donc laisser moi des reviews si ça vous à plus,et si il y a des trucs que vous trouver mal fait, dite le moi ^^**


End file.
